Untitled
by K. Ogden
Summary: Ten years has passed since the elimination of Sorceress Ultimecia by SeeD Officer Squall Leonhart and his friends. Now, a new unknown threat has risen and new unexpected allies are discovered.


Quistis Trepe stepped into the headmaster's office and looked around. Squall Leonhart, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, and Irvine Kinneas were sitting down at a large table with food and drinks around them. "Headmaster, it appears that we are all here," said Quistis.

Headmaster Cid Kramer shook his head, "I'm afraid not Quistis, I am still expecting five more people."

"But Headmaster, I thought this was a SeeD matter. You wanted me to gather the old team together and I have."

Cid smiled, "It is a SeeD matter Quistis, however, I have invited five others, one of which this matter revolves around." She says nothing and starts to sit down when the door opens and in steps Seifer Almasy, Fujin Kelser and her brother Raijin.

"Headmaster! How could you invite them? They're traitors," said a surprised Quistis.

Cid shook his head. "Quistis," he began but the door opened again before he could continue. Rinoa Heartilly and an unknown woman came though. The woman was wearing a black sleeveless duster, a white tank top, a pair of black daisy dukes, a pair of plain black half boots, and a pair of short black gloves. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail that ended just above her butt.

"Sorry that I'm late! The General detained me for a bit." Rinoa sighed, sitting down next to Squall.

"Quite all right, Rinoa. Ah, Miss Ripley, it's good to see you again." The headmaster greeted the woman. She nodded but made no attempt at sitting down. "Now that we are here, I would like to introduce Miss Juno Ripley. She will be the one whom you will be looking after and following orders from. Miss Ripley, if you would?" Cid said, motioning to the unoccupied space beside him.

She stayed where she was and started to speak. "Firstly, Headmaster Kramer, I don't even know why my uncle thought I needed babysitting because quite frankly I don't need watching over - I'm more than capable of doing that myself. Secondly, why do I possibly need nine babysitters? I'm twenty-five years old and haven't needed anyone looking after me since I was fifteen." She shook her head, "Just because Uncle Laguna needs nine million babysitters doesn't mean I do."

Zell jumped up from his seat, "_Laguna_? President Laguna Loire of Esther?"

Juno nodded. "Yes Mister Dincht, President Laguna Loire of Esther. He's my deceased father's older brother." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what the big deal is, so what if my uncle is the Estherian president."

"No big deal! You're Squall's cousin!"

She raised an eye brow, "And? Who gives a rat's ass? I sure don't." The right corner of her mouth rose up in a smirk, "Whether I have a cousin or an uncle who supposedly is famous doesn't mean anything. If you want to get down to it, my father was a famous explorer and in some way I am as well. My father was an Al Bhedian explorer and I recently became one myself. I suppose that is why Uncle wanted me to be looked after - he claims it is a dangerous occupation, seeing how Father died during one of his expeditions." She shrugged, "but whatever. I don't really care what Uncle thinks." Not knowing how to reply, Zell blinked and sat back down.

Quistis stood up and asked, "You explore the Al Bhedian civilization? Interesting, I have heard of such explorers but never thought to be meeting one. I'm assuming you have found something and we will be escorting you to the site?"

"Yes that is correct. It's around the D-District Prison; Al Bheds are desert dwellers and most of their buildings would be found in such areas." Juno sighed, "Now then, can we get going? I am in a hurry and wish to get to the Al Bhed site before someone else does. I'm not the only explorer in existences." She turned and left the room.

_( - Author's Note: This story will feature elements from other Final Fantasies, such as materia from Final Fantasy 7 and Al Bhed from Final Fantasy 10 - I'm not sure if there'll be other unrelated Final Fantasy 8 things. - )_


End file.
